


Professor Misha

by fortheloveofmisha



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Professor Misha, SMUTTY SMUT, Spanking Kink, teacher misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofmisha/pseuds/fortheloveofmisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader hasn't been turning in her homework and Mr. Collins is not too excited about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professor Misha

**Author's Note:**

> Well this fic started how I wanted then the end just kinda sorta happened. It was a lot fun putting a twist on it. Enjoy!

Government was always your favorite subject throughout high school and your excitement for it only heightened once you got into college. You blamed that mostly on your professor, Mr. Collins. He was smart not just in his subject but all around and he was not at all bad to look at. He had seemed to be the only professor you had ever had that didn’t about put you to sleep or send you doodling throughout your notebooks. He made a class most people would shudder at enjoyable and everyone of course loved him especially the girls. Sure you would never turn down the offer to sleep with him but you knew he would never go after a student for one and for another someone like you. So you went on through your favorite class never letting your eyes pull away from him just enjoying him the way you could.

“Alright class you can be dismissed,” Mr. Collins voice rang through you pulling you out of your thoughts.

You gathered your things before heading towards the door.

“Miss. (Y/L/N) could you stay for a minute I need to speak with you,” he stopped you at the door.

You stayed back like he asked wondering what all of this could be about. Not only was the fact you could have done something wrong send your stomach into flips but the fact you were about to be alone with this man. You watched as he told every student goodbye like he did after ever class before he shut the door and you swear your heard the lock click.

“Will you take a seat please?”

You did as you were told taking a seat in the very front row of seats as he took his place leaning against the front of his desk.

“What seems to be the problem Mr. Collins?” Your voice was more nervous sounding than you wanted.

“Please call me Misha (Y/N). We are going to get on a kind of personal level so I want you to be comfortable,” his voice seemed soft but stern all at once.

You simply nodded and licked your bottom lip the room’s temperature suddenly going up a few degrees.

“You have failed to turn in some assignments the past few days and I know that is very unlike you (Y/N). You are a very smart girl and I know you love this class. Is there something going on?” Misha eyed you carefully and you looked down playing with your hands.

“Things have just been a bit crazy. I started a new job and it’s been taking a lot of my time. I am sorry I promise I’ll make them up however I can,” you spoke nervously as you looked back up at Misha.

“However you can?” Misha eyed you with something different and you gulped.

“Y…Yes sir,” your voice had dropped to an almost whisper his gaze making you squirm a little in your seat.

“I am very disappointed in you (Y/N). You are my best and well my favorite student. I do not like seeing you fail,” Misha moved away from his desk stepping a little closer to you before stopping.

“I really am sorry sir,” you looked up at him.

“I am going to have to punish you,” his voice had dropped a couple of octaves.

He leaned down in front of you resting his hands on either side of you on the armrest. His eyes had darkened and all you could see behind them was pure lust. He let one of his hands slowly reach up and trace down your jaw to under your chin to lift your head up so your eyes meet his.

”Do you trust me?” his voice was so low it gave you chills.

“Yes sir.”

“Get up and go bend over my desk now,” he was up straight and his voice boomed around you.

You followed his orders leaving your things at your seat and walking over to Misha’s desk. You bent over it laying your head so you could see Misha watching you and laying your hands flat on the surface. You watched as Misha walked towards you and back behind you moving your hair so he had access to your neck on one side. He reached down and kissed along your jaw and neck then up to nibble on your ear.

“You have been such a bad little girl and I am going to make sure you remember it. You won’t be able to sit down for a week,” Misha growled in your ear and you let out a soft moan.

Misha walked behind you always keeping a hand on your back so you knew where he was. He then in one swift motion looped your pants in his fingers and jerked them down past your knees right along with your panties. You jumped and let out a gasp as you looked behind you watching as Misha took a stance right at the perfect place.

“Are you ready baby girl?”

You couldn’t even find your voice so all you did was nod at him and he gave you a smirk. His hands rubbed over your cheeks even letting his thumbs brush softly against your pussy which made you moan softly. Misha then raised a hand and let it come crashing down on your right cheek. You jumped and let out a whimper at the sting that spread over your ass. You pulled your bottom lip between your teeth embracing for the impact. Misha rubbed easing the sting then he lifted his hand and down again on your left cheek once again making you jump and whimper. His hands rubbed again easing the sting down and then back to back he came crashing down on each check two more times moans and whimpers escaping past your lips.

“That’s it baby girl. You like my hands marking up this pretty little ass huh?”

“Yes sir,” you breathed your voice shaky.

He leaned over you letting his hand come down again; his breathe fanning across your ear.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard right here on my desk baby girl okay?” He growled again.

“Yes sir please,” you begged needing a release.

You could hear a zipper behind you and pants being slipped out of before you felt your legs being spread and the head of Misha’s cock rubbing up and down your folds teasing you. Then he was inside you and you let out a loud moan. Misha sat for only a second before he set a quick and hard pace fucking you so hard the desk was moving across the floor. You moaned loudly your back arching and as it did Misha wrapped his fingers in your hair pulling you up keeping one hand in your hair and the other wrapped around you as he kept fucking never letting up.

“I’m going to fuck this sweet pussy till I’m the only thing you can remember,” he growled in your ear.

You were so damn close and you let your head go back on his shoulder before looking at him meeting his eyes that were watching you.

“I’m so close,” your voice was a whisper.

Misha reached down and started at your clit rubbing harsh circles there.

“Then cum for me baby girl,” he got faster and you were gone.

His name was the only thing you knew as the white light flashed behind your eyes and Misha never let up getting you straight through your orgasm and working for his. His thrust became sloppy and you moaned looking him right in the eyes and then he was letting go groaning and moaning your name and curses slipping past his beautiful lips. You both stood for a second trying to catch your breath and then you both let out a chuckle and a smile.

“How was that?”

Misha slipped from you and you both worked at getting dressed again and fixing yourselves.

“That was incredible Misha.”

“Did you like sitting in on my class?”

“Yes I did. It was actually quite enjoyable maybe you should start teaching me some of those lessons at home,” you gave him a wink.

“Well I can arrange that,” Misha pulled you to him and kissed you deeply.

“Don’t forget I gotta stay back and finish grading papers,” he spoke softly after he pulled away.

“I remember. Dinner will be ready and your family will be waiting when you get home.”

“Perfect,” another soft kiss shared before you started for the door.

“Oh and Misha we should really do this role-play thing more often.”


End file.
